


Bring the Heat (I Dare You)

by carrotjjk



Category: GOT7, SEVENTEEN (Band), 방탄소년단 | Bangtan Boys | BTS
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Athlete AU, Bad Boy Jeon Jungkook, Crack-ish, Dancer Jung Hoseok | J-Hope, Drinking, Eventual Romance, F/M, Fluff, Fluff and Angst, Football Player Jeon Jungkook, Football Player Park Jimin, Help, Humor, Is this too many tags, Jealous Jeon Jungkook, Jealous Kim Taehyung | V, Jeon Jungkook Is Bad at Feelings, Jin owns a restaurant, Lots of Angst, Oh yes, Philosophy Major Kim Namjoon | RM, Romance, Slight Smut, Slow Burn, Tattooed Jeon Jungkook, Tsundere Jeon Jungkook, Underground Rapper Min Yoongi | Suga, also Jungkook will be spelled jeongguk, also like super lowkey yoonjin, also only slightly, an angsty college au, bts college au, but also very v soft gguk, but only slightly - Freeform, but you didn't hear that from me, cursing, getting drunk, heavy angst???, i mean what were you expecting, its a college au, like as in... american football, like jesus kid, like really slow burn, not soccer, personal preference, struggling producer min yoongi
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-06-26
Updated: 2018-07-08
Packaged: 2019-05-29 00:11:32
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 8,450
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15060830
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/carrotjjk/pseuds/carrotjjk
Summary: A college au including bad boy and star athlete Jeon Jeongguk and his trusted friends Kim Taehyung and Park Jimin with an (un)expected love triangle. Includes a heavily tattooed and tsundere Jeongguk that just wants a hug and Taehyung your local love bug and underdog. There will also be a dog. You have a dog. I think that's enticing enough.





	1. A Foot's Folly

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This goes along with a crossover on tumblr with a few minor changes! Please feel free to take a look~  
> https://letsgetitjk.tumblr.com/post/175323858738/carrotjjk

The lecture hall was chalk-full of tired, sleep deprived college students, the only sound bouncing off the ugly brown carpet the sound of typing and the teacher's monotonous voice at the front of the room. You sat leaning back in your uncomfortable seat, laptop perched precariously on your knees. Trying to pay attention with only 15 minutes left seemed impossible; with the way that the teacher's voice had turned into radio static in the back of your mind. 

You let out a yawn, resigning yourself to another lack luster class. Being forced to take a basic English class when you were a biology major, studying for PT, seemed incredibly useless, but no matter how much you grumbled and whined you still were required to complete the course. It seemed like there were many others in the same boat as you.

You chanced a glance down three seats to see the campus bad boy and star athlete -slash- student, Jeon Jeongguk. You hadn't been able to hold back an eye roll at the overdramatic name granted to him when you're friend had told you about him.

“I'm serious y/n, he might look like a fucking moron with a letterman smacked to his back but you should hear the rumors about him!” Hoseok, your roommate, leaned in conspiratorially as you both sat in the library. “Apparently, he has tattoos covering his whole torso, so many that it looks like he just painted black ink all over his body.” You raised an eyebrow. “And we’ve never seen these said tattoos? If he's such a bad boy, why does he not have any visible tattoos?” Hoseok shook his head, letting out a sigh, as if to berate you for your ignorance. “Well the story is that his parents were super goody two shoes, and he was forced to hide his tats or else he’d get kicked out. So he’s even more of a bad boy, being able to hide all those tattoos from his parents!” You let out an unconvinced hum, but let it go, instead going back to pouring yourself over the proper way to treat a torn ACL. 

Now it hits you even more how unlike a bad boy he looks. With his head craned back against the seat his mouth open and eyes closed, presumably sleeping. He look like a child in every sense. The guy sitting next to him, also wearing a letterman, seemed to be trying to surreptitiously try and wake him up. You couldn't help but chuckle as he failed helplessly at waking Jeongguk.

As you turned back to the front, the teacher ended the lecture, and an almost tangible sigh of relief rose up in the lecture hall. The teacher made one last comment about an assignment as students rose in various degrees of awakeness and speed, chatter rising up quickly. You slipped your computer into your backpack, before zipping it up and setting it by your feet as you gathered your books. 

A loud raucous met your ears at an alarmingly fast pace, but before you could turn to see who it was, you heard a crunch. Eyes wide and mouth agape, the guy that had tried to wake up Jeongguk stood above you, face pale. His eyes flickered from your shocked ones down to the bag that was being used as the floor. 

With a sudden jolt, you let out a shout. “You fucking stepped on my laptop!” He stumbled back, a jumble of words flowing from his lips but you ignored him, instead opting to open your bag to slowly slip your laptop out. You could hear plastic shift and as you lifted it out, you blanched. It was absolutely destroyed. The whole back of it was crushed and little bits of wire and plastic were sticking out, and as you turned it over, plastic bits fell from the back. Peeling open the top gently, you saw the keyboard smashed and the whole of the screen shattered. “Oh shit I'm so sorry, I swear I didn't mean to step on it, oh fuck I’m really sorry, shit.” You lifted your tense face to see the guy running his hands through his dark hair, and only then did you notice that Jeongguk was standing behind him, face impassive. His eyes met yours before flickering down. 

Letting your eyes travel, you realised you had an audience, with the few students that were left observing the situation in mild interest. “Uhm, I think we should move somewhere else...” The guy jumped, clearly distracted by his inner turmoil, before looking around and then back at you with a nod. “Okay yeah, yeah,” you gently placed your computer back in your bag along with your books, zipped it up and swung it over your shoulder before standing and heading down the carpeted stairs and out the door, avoiding eye contact with bystanders.

As soon as you were outside in the hallway, the guy started talking. “I’m so so sorry. I didn’t see the laptop and I just-just stepped on it oh fuck I’m so sorry.” He gripped his hands in his hair as he looked at you, clearly upset. Despite the situation, and your destroyed laptop, you couldn’t help but find his reaction funny. A lopsided grin formed on your face as you looked at him. You heaved out a sigh. “Look, it was an accident, right?” He nodded his head vigorously, hands now clutched in front of him. He looked like a child that was about to be put in time-out. “I have a three year warranty on it, and I’ve only had it for a couple of months, so maybe I’ll be able to replace it.” He gasped. “It was new? I destroyed your new computer? Oh my god!” He ran a hand through his hair again.

“Jimin, stop freaking out, it means that she can replace it with no problems.” You glanced up to see Jeongguk leaning against the wall with his arms crossed. He looked slightly exasperated at his friend’s- Jimin’s, apparently- dramatic reaction, and you couldn’t help but agree slightly with him. “Yeah, he’s right. Jimin was it?” he nodded sheepishly. “I’m y/n, and I know it’s probably not the best time, but it’s nice to meet you.” You shook his hand with a smile, and one formed on his face when he joined your hands. 

“Yeah, Jeongguk’s right. If the warranty covers this, then everything’ll be peachy keen. But if it doesn’t, well…” You trailed off and shrugged your shoulders. “We’ll cross that bridge when we get there I guess.” He gave you a stern look. “If you have to pay for your laptop I’ll pay. Even if it was an accident, I still fucking stepped on it, so I should pay for it.” 

A cough caused you both to turn to Jeongguk. “Hyung, it wasn’t your fault it was mine.” He pushed off the wall and went to stand next to Jimin, his eyes meeting yours. “I pushed him, and it caused him to step on your bag.” You raised an eyebrow at him. “So that's what all that raucous was?” He nodded, one of his hands reaching up to rub at the nape of his neck. “I’m really sorry, y’n. We were just goofing around.” You opened your mouth to say something but Jimin interrupted. “Y/n, how are you going to get all your work done now?” You blinked a couple of times.

“Well, I hadn’t thought of that, I hadn’t really gotten that far yet-” 

“Then I have a solution!” Jimin interrupted, again. A large smile caused his cheeks to squish up into his eyes. “Because both Jeongguk and I are at fault, how about, if the warranty doesn’t cover this, I’ll pay for it, and until you get a new laptop, Jeongguk’ll lend you his laptop!” He clapped his hands together happily, as if all was right in the world and turned to Jeongguk. “There problem solved!” 

“Uhm, I don’t really feel-”

“I don’t think the-” 

You and Jeongguk had spoken up at the same time, both a little flabbergasted at the turn of events. “Look, Jeongguk and I have to get to practice, and I’m sure you have things to do y/n, so how ‘bout you stop by at our place and we’ll figure it out, ‘kay?” Another cherub smile, as sweet as the last. “Here, let’s trade numbers and meet up later.” Jimin offered you his phone. 

With a jerky movement, you passed him your phone and grabbed his. You quickly put in your digits and gave it back to him. “Jimin really-” With a wave Jimin, forcefully grabbed Jeongguk by the arm. “Bye Y/n, text me!” Jimin waved at your before turning around and dragging a very confused Jeongguk behind him. As you gave a weak wave back, you could hear Jeongguk let out a hissed “hyung!”. With your head dizzy with thoughts, you immediately turned to the building’s doors, a very specific person on your mind.

 

. . .

 

“And he just… walked off?” You nodded vigorously, your hands cupped around a frappe. “Yeah, so now he’s gonna text me or something? We traded numbers, so.” You shrugged, taking a sip from the straw. Your childhood friend, Yoongi, stood behind the counter, putting away coffee mugs with a stained apron around his waist.

Like the nickname entailed, you had known Yoongi since middle school. You had been polite acquaintances at best during those years, but when you and Yoongi were the only ones from your middle school at the new high school you immediately became friends out of necessity. Thankfully, teaming up with the only familiar face at the beginning of high school led to a blooming friendship that you cherished close to your heart, and one that had survived four years and then some. 

Yoongi had dropped out of college to pursue his dream of being a producer, but had been able to grab a couple of odd jobs near your college, just to be close to you. His producing dream hadn’t met any traction just yet, but you were hopeful, seeing as he had been able to get in with some producer friends ‘underground’, as he liked to put it. 

“So, what’re you gonna do?” He asked, turning around to you while flipping a washcloth over his shoulder. You hummed, tapping your fingers against the damp plastic. “I guess I’ll go to the tech store this weekend, and wait to see if Jimin texts me.” You sat and chatted with Yoongi during the afternoon lull, watching curiously as he filled and emptied different machines. Checking your phone, you hopped off the stool, grabbing your bag. “I have to get to work, I’ll text you later.” With a smile and quiet ‘see you’, Yoongi waved you off. 

You pushed through the door, a bell resounding as you did. You only lived about five minutes from the small cafe Yoongi worked at, so you quickly rushed into your apartment and fed your dog, a three year old pitbull labrador mix, before changing into your uniform and rushing to work. You worked as a waitress at a nearby restaurant. You had been working there for a good two years and were now a popular face amongst the regulars, whether lunch or dinner, someone would ask for you to serve them. This also meant that you were given some hefty tips by the end of the night, which you were thankful for, because a waitresses salary can be fickle at best. 

Entering through the back door, you clocked in and hung up your jacket before grabbing your nametag and apron. Rushing through the kitchen, which was bustling with chefs and waiters, you made your way through the double doors and was met with the beginning of the dinner rush. “Table five,” Turning to your left, ponytail swinging, you were met with the face of your boss, Kim Seokjin. With a charming wink and a smile, he receded into the kitchen, calling orders. 

You worked until closing, which was around twelve, but you were lucky enough to get out by one thirty. Shucking on your jacket in the back, you bid Seokjin and a chef goodbye, your boss sending you a smile. “Be careful on your way back y/n, don’t dawdle.” He called. With a sound of affirmation, you headed out of the restaurant. 

The temperature had dropped significantly since this afternoon and you hugged yourself tightly as you walked under the streetlamps towards your apartment on the outskirts of the campus. You fished your phone out of your jacket pocket, the screen flashing blindingly up at you. With a murmured curse, you lowered the brightness. You saw a few notifications along with multiple texts. An unknown number caught your attention at the bottom of your messages. Opening it, you saw it had been sent around an hour ago. 

Unknown: Hey y/n, it’s Jimin. Just texting to ask when you’re free next, or more importantly, when you’ll need Jeonggukkie’s laptop next. Hmu whenever. ;)))

With a raised eyebrow at the winky face, you quickly shot him a text before making your way up the stairs to your apartment. 

You: Sorry for getting your text so late, I had work. How about tomorrow, 8ish? Also, I never agreed that I’d use “jeonggukkie’s” laptop. See you then hopefully ;))))

Unlocking your door, you heard the loud barking of Arrow, your puppy. Closing the door, you squatted down to greet your very cheerful dog. Scratching him generously, you stood up and entered the small apartment, Arrow at your heels, tail wagging. 

One of your roommates, Namjoon, sat on your lumpy grey couch reading a book with a blanket over his lap. Raising his head, he flashed you a smile. “How’s my favorite waitress?” Rolling your eyes with a snort, you flopped down next to him, almost laying on his feet before he pulled them up. “Good news or bad news first?” He leaned forward, putting a bookmark in before laying his precious Plato down. “I didn’t know there was going to be bad news tonight. How about good news first then.” You tapped your chin thoughtfully. “Well, Mrs. Phu gave me an 20% tip tonight because I complimented her on her shoes.” You smiled over at him, waiting for his reaction. “I-is is that all the good news?” He asked, confused. “Yep.” You popped the ‘p’ before leaning back into the couch. “Okay, well what’s the bad news?” 

“Someone stepped on my laptop.” 

“What!?” Namjoon choked out, mouth hanging open. At least he reacted to that one. “And get this, it wasn’t even you!” Namjoon gave you a scathing look. You couldn’t help but giggle. 

Namjoon had a bad habit of being clumsy and breaking things by accident. You didn’t really like him helping you with meals anymore, after the Birthday Smash Bash accident, as you had so fondly dubbed it. “Well, who was it then?” Namjoon asked grumpily. “A guy named Jimin, I didn’t get his surname. He’s a football player, friends with that Jeon Jeongguk guy. Y’know him?” Lifting an eyebrow, he gave you a look. “You mean the Park Jimin. Star Running Back and Accountant major, with the perfect girlfriend, Kim Chaeyu? Yeah, I know of him, vaguely.” You rolled your eyes. “Well, no need to be so snarky about it.” Namjoon shrugged. “So tell me what happened!” 

“Tell who what happened?” Craning your neck around the back of the couch, you were met with your other roommate, a currently sweating and smelly Jung Hoseok. “Y’n got her laptop broken by a football star!” Namjoon explained excitedly, as if he had just spilled the juiciest gossip of 6th grade. “Is that some sort of innuendo?” Hoseok asked, patting his face with his towel. You hadn’t even heard him come in. 

Crossing your arms, you peered down at the foot of the couch to see Arrow snoozing soundly by your feet. So much for guard dog. You thought wryly. “No, it’s not an innuendo, it actually happened.”

“What!” Hoseok crowed rushing over and crashing onto the couch, crushing Namjoon’s legs. Namjoon let out a pained sound as Hoseok sat on his legs. “Who was it? What happened, and how?” Ignoring Namjoon’s groaning, you recounted the experience to them. They were the perfect audience, ooing and ahing at the perfect times. “And he texted me earlier- oh shit!” Suddenly remembering your forgotten conversation you, grabbed your phone from where you left it on the coffee table and checked your messages. “He texted back!” You shouted, as if you’d just won a three week vacation on the caribbean. Dramatic, but this was probably the most exciting thing that has ever happened in your dull life. “Open it! Open it!” They shouted back. 

Jimin: Yeah sounds perfect. Wanna meet at my place? Of course jeongguk i'll be there, along with our other roommate- sorry, he’s kinda out there. We live in Tiger's Hall on the third floor, room 316. Is that good?

“He wants to meet at his place-” you got a suggestive ‘ooh’ from your roommates but ignored it. “He lives in Tiger’s Hall.” You heard a scoff and you turned to Hoseok and Namjoon. “What?” You asked, suddenly nervous. “You really don’t know anything about them, do you?” Namjoon asked. You shook your head. Namjoon hummed. “Interesting, very interesting.” He shared a look with Hoseok. “What, what’s interesting?” But they didn’t answer you, just shrugging you off. 

Hoseok checked his watch. “Oh man, it’s pretty late. Better hit the hay.” He let out a very obvious fake yawn before getting up, leaning down to pet Arrow before rounding the couch ignoring your calls of his name. “Night guys!” He closed his and Namjoon’s door behind him, the light shining underneath the door. You turned sharply to Namjoon, a scowl on your face. “Namjoon, wha-” He jumped from his seat, grabbing his book. “Well, night y/n!” He scurried towards the room, despite your angry shouts. 

The door shut loudly and you sat back on the couch and let out a huff and bit the inside of your cheek. “Jerks,” you whispered to the empty room, only a sleeping Arrow to hear.


	2. The Meeting

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> When you get involved with the star wide receiver and star running back of your college’s football team due to a technical incident, you end up bringing not one but two love interest in your life in the form of a bad boy gone football star and an enigmatic actor to-be. Will your love story end with a football and leather jacket, or a rose and camera?

Last night you had grumpily replied to Jimin’s text with an affirmative, agreeing to meet him at his apartment, before heading to bed.

The day had been mostly uneventful leading up to the meeting and you were now headed on your way to his apartment. You bounded up the stairs up to the third floor, passing by a couple of guys as you did. They gave you curious looks but otherwise ignored you. 

Reaching the floor, you slowly made your way down the carpeted hall, checking the door numbers. You spotted their door, or more obviously the large whiteboard that read “JIMIN & JUNGKOOK & TAEHYUNG’s BRO CAVE OPEN FOR BEER AND A GOOD TIME”. You raised a brow at the gaudy title but resigned to knock politely.

A large sound could be heard from the other side as if someone had fallen. The door swung open, startling you, and a handsome guy in an overly large white t-shirt appeared.

“Hey, what’s up?” He gave you a large smile, leaning an arm against the doorframe.

“Uhm, is Jimin here?” He cocked his head.

“Why’re you asking for Chim? Who are you?” Laying a hand on your hip, you looked up at him. “I really don’t think that’s any of your business about why I’m here. Jimin told me to come over and I’m here so,” You gestured in side, “let me in.” The guy looked somewhat stunned, his large eyes blinking down at you. But he didn’t let you in. “You didn’t answer my second question.”

“What?” You snapped, irritated.

“You didn’t tell me your name-”

“Tae!” A sudden familiar voice drifted from inside the apartment. “Is that y/n at the door? Let her in!” You heard a pair of feet approach the front door and there appeared Jimin in a bro tank and sweats, looking freshly showered. He stood a good head shorter that Taehyung (or Tae, as Jimin called him), but was broader and more built than the lanky guy blocking the entrance. “I would’ve let her in sooner, but she wouldn’t tell me her name.”

“Because I had no obligation to, I’m not here for you I’m here for Jimin.” You glared up at him but this time he wasn’t surprised, he only gave you a smirk.

“Right, well come on in.” He pushed himself off the frame before entering into the apartment. You saw Jimin give him an inquisitorial look as you stepped in. Jimin quickly greeted you before showing you into the living room. “Jeongguk’s finishing up in the shower right now- do want anything to drink, a beer, water?”

“Water’s perfect, thank you.” You replied as you sat down on the couch. Taehyung had disappeared somewhere but you didn’t really bother to care. You made yourself comfortable as Jimin set a glass of water in front of you, cracking open a beer for himself as he sat down next to you.

“So have you called the tech guys or whatever?” He asked, taking a swig. You hummed. “I did, but their line was disconnected,” Jimin raised an eyebrow, intrigued. “So I went to their website, and apparently they’re moving location downtown and won’t be up and running until next week.” You gave him an apologetic look. “Sorry, that must be an inconvenience.” he shook his head, looking laidback. “At least now we know about how long you’ll need Jeongguk’s laptop for.” You nodded, sipping at your drink. There was a pregnant pause.

“So, football huh?” You started. Jimin laughed. “Yep, pretty damn tough but it feels good gripping the ball as you run down field for a touchdown.” you hummed again around the rim of the cup.

“You sure have a lot of memorabilia hung up. I guess I’m not surprised, school spirit and all.” Your eyes skimmed over the large purple felt flag with the college name on it. A poster of a panther on the prowl with large block letters read ‘Panther Pride’ over the tv. Jimin looked over at you, a strange look on his face. “What?”

“You don’t have any school paraphernalia? At all?” You shook your head.

“I never watched college football, only professional.” Jimin opened his mouth, then closed it. “Is it really that horrible that I don’t own anything?” You asked, a little bit embarrassed.

“Well, seeing as our team has been leading the division since the beginning of the season, along with having some of the highest stats among our players with a holding record of wins in the past four years, then, yes. It is.” You let out a small 'oh’.

“I mean it might be different if our team sucked-” he chuckled at your sheepish expression.

“But you’re not.” You finished. Jimin nodded, a smile playing on his lips. “Maybe now you’ll start coming to games now.” You laughed. “Yeah, I might just do that.” You two sat in silence for a minute. You didn’t hear the pipes or water running, and you were starting to get irritated. You had work at 9:00 and it was already 8:30.

“How long does it take for a guy to shower?” You huffed. Jimin gave you a sympathetic look. “I’ll go check to see-” but before he could finish, you saw Jeongguk appear from down the hallway. Not a fully dressed Jeongguk, no, of course not. You were shown the unpleasant sight of a practically naked Jeon Jeongguk.

With a white towel wrapped around his unrealistically slim waist and another one around his neck, he stepped into the living room. “Put some clothes on!” You shouted, shielding your vision from his tattooed chest. You had only caught a glimpse, but it didn’t seem to be as heavily tattooed as Hoseok’s rumor had said.

“Jeongguk I told you that y/n was gonna be here. Go throw on a hoodie or something man.” You heard Jimin squeak, equally embarrassed as you were. You heard a mumble of words before receding footsteps and a door closing. You looked up, face hot, to see Jimin watching the hall with an irritated expression. “Sorry about that, y/n.” You sighed.

“It wasn’t your fault, you’re not his fucking mother.” Jimin snorted and mumbled something under his breath that sounded suspiciously like, “I sure feel like it”.

Jeongguk reappeared with a black Stussy hoodie on and black ripped jeans, dark hair still slightly damp. Taehyung followed behind him languidly before they both sat down in the open chairs adjacent to you and Jimin. You had no idea why Taehyung would have any business being here but you decided against bringing it up.

“So, when’ll you need my laptop?” Jeongguk asked, eyebrow raised. His abruptness caught you off guard, seeing as you were the one that had been waiting half an hour while he did who-knows-what in the shower. Seriously, who did he think he was? With an annoyed look, you reached into your bag and brought out a notebook, opening it to a saved page with your work and school schedules on it. You quickly rushed through telling him about what times you were open and might need the laptop, along with an update on the tech guys.

Jeongguk sat and digested for a second before speaking up, fingers laced in front of him as he leaned forward in his seat towards you. “I have practice in the mornings Monday, Wednesday and Friday, and practice at night Tuesday and Thursday. So you grab the laptop in the mornings and you can come over in the evening when you need it for the week.”

Jeongguk stood up, as if everything was finalized, and it was, but you were offended by the abruptness of his demeanor. 'I mean, he was indirectly the one to break my fucking laptop'. You thought, irritated. And his dismissive attitude did nothing to help your irateness. “How is she supposed to get in?” Taehyung spoke up from his spot in his chair.

“Yeah, how am I supposed to get in if you guys will be gone? Taehyung can’t just wait around to open the door for me.” There was a moment of silence.

“I got it!” Jimin said, smiling. “Cuz both Kook and I will be going to practice, one of us can leave a key on top of the doorframe for you to get in!” You smiled brightly at Jimin.

“That sounds perfect, as long as you guys are comfortable with me being in your apartment.” A sudden thought occurred to you. “Jeongguk do you have a password? To your computer, I mean.” You added, as Jeongguk had looked confused. His mouth formed an ‘o’ as realization came to him.

“Uh yeah, but I can just deactivate it for you.” The more you thought about, the worse you were starting to feel about using another person’s laptop. Even if they said you could, it was kind of an invasion of privacy. You shifted in your seat. “Look, I don’t know about this,” Your eyes met Jimin’s concerned ones before flashing to Jeongguk’s. “I just- feel bad for using your computer.” You sighed, trying to gather your thoughts. “If it was me, I’d feel uncomfortable with someone else using my computer-”

“But Jeongguk isn’t you.” Taehyung interrupted, a smile on his face. It wasn’t the sly and annoying one that you had seen when you’d first met him at the door. This one was sweeter and more open. It surprised you.

“W-what?”

Taehyung sat up more in his seat. “Jeongguk wouldn’t have agreed with doing this if he was uncomfortable with you using it like you said. Right, Kook?” Jeongguk, who had resigned himself to sit back down, knowing it wasn’t the end of the conversation, nodded slightly.

“See? No problems. And y/n, there should be no reason for Jeongguk to be uncomfortable, right? I mean, you aren’t going to go snooping around his computer or try to find his porn stash-” Jeongguk shot him a glare.

“Don’t try me Taehyung.” He said gruffly.

Taehyung waved him off teasingly. “Bottom line is, we can trust you, can’t we?” Both Taehyung and Jeongguk looked at you, waiting for you to respond. It felt like you were being thrown under a bright light and forced to look at it. Their strong gazes made your heart jump to your throat and your face to heat.

You nodded fervently. “Right. And besides, I wouldn’t be interested in Jeongguk’s porn stash anyways, seeing as I’d probably try to actively avoid whatever gross shit he gets off to.” Jimin and Taehyung broke out into laughter, you chuckling also -slightly relieved that their attention was diverted from you- as Jeongguk let out a shout of indignation. Maybe being friends with college football stars and their roommate won’t be so bad.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N
> 
> I know this chapter is a lot shorter than the last one, but I really wanted to put in a good foundation for the start of y/n’s relationship with Taehyung and Jeongguk without a lot of other things thrown in. Expect a longer chapter next week, and thank you so so much for 80 notes on Chapter 1! I’m so grateful for everyone that enjoyed Bring the Heat and I’ll do my best to keep your interest!


	3. Football and a Stranger

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> When you get involved with the star wide receiver and star running back of your college’s football team due to a technical incident, you end up bringing not one but two love interest in your life in the form of a bad boy gone football star and an enigmatic actor to-be. Will your love story end with a football and leather jacket, or a rose and camera?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yayy!!! Hopefully this longer chapter was able to satiate you guys a little bit. Things are starting to pick up, thankfully. And holy shit Taehyung in a man bun. Yeah. What do you think of y/n so far? I’d love to know your thoughts! Thank you to all those that left a kudos. It means a lot that people are enjoying what I write! I’d love to hear back from you guys! Come talk to me, I won’t bite.
> 
> Xoxo,
> 
> Izzy
> 
> psst- here's a link to tae's man bun :) 
> 
> https://pbs.twimg.com/media/DberNTpV4AASG0-.jpg

Scratch that, being friends with football players and their roommate was that bad. No, don’t scratch that, burn that. Throw it into a flaming pit of hot coals and watch it crumple to ashes. Hey, maybe even throw some marshmallows over that fire and make some s’mores with it! But even if you could burn, scratch, disintegrate those words it still wouldn’t change the multiple texts you had gotten from Jimin begging you to come watch their home game that evening.

Sat on your bed with Arrow lounging by your feet, you watched as your phone dinged again with a new message from Jimin.

Jimin: y/nnnnnnn pleaseeeee pleassseeeeeeeeeeeeeeee pleaaaassseeeeeeeeeeeee :(((((((((( pretty please with a cherry on top

You-:I don’t know Jimin. I won’t have fun.

Jimin: What do you mean you won’t have fun??!!!

You groaned, flopping back on your bed, tossing your phone on your pillow and rubbing your eyes. Jimin had been nagging you all afternoon to come to their home game tonight after your conversation yesterday. 

Staring up at your ugly white popcorn ceiling, the dinging of your phone multiple times caused you to roll over onto your side and pick it back up.

Jimin: y/n I promise it’ll be fun.  
Jimin: y/nnnnnnnnn  
Jimin: you’re gonna make me sad :(((((((((((((((( 

With a drawn out groan, you rubbed your face with your hands, dreading having to tell him no. You barely even knew Jimin but you still had this ugly twisting feeling in your stomach for saying no to him. Curse Jimin and his endearing charms. 

Before you could press send, your door swung open to reveal Hoseok. “Y/n, why do you keep groaning? I can hear it all the way in the kitchen. Are you having trouble getting off?” He inquired, fake concern lacing his voice. 

“Hose-” 

“I can help you out if you need a kickstart on your abysmal sex life.” 

He gave you a wink. “I have some,” He wiggled his eyebrows, a smirk on his face. “‘Friends’ that are dying for a hookup.” 

With hands to your ears, you started yelling and talking gibberish, hoping to eradicate any future words from the asshole at your door. 

“Even if I did need help I wouldn’t ask you or any of your STD carrying friends Hoseok!” 

He looked affronted, hand coming up to rest on his heart. “I do not fuck people with STDs!” Lifting up a pillow, you shook it threateningly, a scary look on your pink face. Namjoon appeared behind Hoseok, thick rimmed glasses falling low on his nose, a mischievous smile on his face.

“Y’know y/n, if you don’t start soon, your libido will become dormant and you’ll have a harder time getting it on with future partners, so maybe you should-” 

You let out a screech, cutting off Namjoon’s words and chucking your pillow at the door, face burning crimson. “Get out you dicks!” Hoseok’s quick reflexes had saved them from your pillow, it making a dull thud noise against the now closed door before falling uselessly to the ground. 

You could hear Namjoon and Hoseok’s raucous laughter from the other side of the door, and you fell back on your bed. During your skirmish with your roommates, Arrow had hopped on your bed, his large brown eyes staring back at you from his perch on his paws. You leaned over to pet his soft black fur, his tail starting to thump lazily.

A ding from your phone alerted you to Jimin’s ever present nagging. Picking it back up, you ignored his new messages, instead backspacing your previous one and sending out another shorter one.

You: okay, say I did go, who would I go with and how’d I get in?

That little scene with your roommates had urged you to take Jimin’s offer and get out of the fucking hellhole that was living with two absolute dickheads. Dickheads that you loved, but still dickheads nonetheless. 

Jimin: So it’s a yes!!!!!

You: No, it’s a hypothetical.

Jimin: You could go with Tae hold up let me ask him!

Panic filled you and you sent out a quick “Jimin, wait!” but he didn’t respond. You chewed on your bottom lip anxiously. You really didn’t want to go with Taehyung. He didn’t seem like a horrible guy, but you barely knew him. It would be super awkward especially with the way you guys had met and all. You saw the ellipsis appear in a bubble by Jimin’s name before he sent another text.

Jimin: Tae said sure! He’ll have your ticket and you can just stop by our place and go with him. @ 5:30 should be perfect! Sound good? I’m really excited for you to come!!!!!!

Jimin: Also, what do you mean Jimin, wait??? Is something wrong???

You responded with a sigh of resignation. 

You: Nevermind, nevermind. Tell Taehyung I’ll be there at 5:30. Thanks Jimin. I’m excited too! :)

Jimin: Alright…. See you then y/n! Wish me luck, JK and I are heading to practice! We’ll be the ones in the purple and black jerseys ;)))

Despite your anxiousness, you let out a giggle at his comment. You checked the time on your phone, 4:24 staring back at you. You had about 45 minutes to get ready before heading over to their apartment. Hopping off the bed, you got dressed for the game. 

 

…

 

After yelling out a goodbye to your roommates, who catcalled you as you closed the door, you headed over to Jimin’s apartment. You say Jimin’s apartment, but it was actually paid for mostly by Jeongguk’s parents, who apparently owned a chain of convenience stores in Busan and lived quite comfortably. Or at least that’s what he had told you when you’d been over the first and only time. 

You wore a simple black long sleeved shirt that was tucked into a pair of light wash jeans and a pair of brown booties that you had gotten on sale a couple of weeks ago at the store. A small drawstring bag bumped against your hip as you ascended the stairs of the dorm to the third floor. The whole campus had been completely barren of people and the dorm hallways were no different. 

You lived on the very edge of the campus where rent was cheapest, so you didn’t really see a lot of college students around anyways, except for a group of drunk girls passing by sometimes around 3 am, but even to you, a person uncultured in the ways of the “college experience”, noticed the absence of students. 

You made your way to the wood door and knocked. You didn’t hear a thud or a loud noise and you didn’t have the door swung open in your face like last time. Instead the door opened normally to a very purple and black Taehyung. Locks of his dark brown hair were tugged back into a man bun, showing off his purple studs in each ear. He was dressed in a purple shirt with a panther head staring right at you against his chest with “Panther Pride” written around the head. It hung tight to his frame, rolled up at the sleeves. He wore a pair of black ripped jeans and a pair of purple all stars to match the theme.

“Hey,” He greeted, a large smile on his face. His dark brown eyes flickered over your figure. You crossed your arms over your chest, a little self-consciously, greeting him back. “Hey, Taehyung.” He straightened his figure.

“Is that what you’re wearing?” he asked.

“Uh, yeah. Is something wrong with it?” Taehyung chuckled. “Jimin sure wasn’t kidding when he said you didn’t have any merchandise. Hold on a sec.” He disappeared into the apartment before you could open your mouth to retort.

It’s not my fault I was never interested. You huffed silently to yourself. Taehyung reappeared as quickly as he had left. He was holding a large purple hoodie in his arms. He passed it over into your arms. It was made of a soft but heavy fabric and you turned it over in your arms to see the same panther head and slogan on the front as Taehyung’s shirt. 

“Is this yours?” You asked, setting your drawstring down and slipping it on. It was multiple sizes too big for you and hung off your frame, reaching mid thigh. You rolled up the cuffs of the sleeves three or four times before they stayed put at your wrists. 

Bringing a sleeve up, you sniffed it cautiously. It smelled freshly washed, maybe a little stale, like it had barely been worn.

“Don’t worry, it’s Jeonggukkie’s and he’s never worn it.” Taehyung closed and locked his apartment door, before picking up your drawstring bag for you and slipping it onto his shoulder. You mumbled a quiet thank you, a little surprised at the gesture. 

“This is Jeongguk’s? Did you take it from his closet?” You asked as you both headed down the stairs and out onto the campus grounds. “Yeah, he has a ton of fan memorabilia and crap like that that he never wears.” Taehyung explained. You looked down at the hoodie, tucking your hands into the pockets. “Will he notice its gone then?” Taehyung shook his head, the loose strands of his man bun framing his face.

“Nah, he probably won’t even remember he had it in the first place.”

“Oh, okay. “ You two walked down the sidewalk in silence, the sound of your footsteps the only relief to the awkward silence. You cleared your throat as you prepared to speak. “Uhm, thank you for taking me. And for lending me the hoodie, even though it’s not yours,” You smiled shyly at the ground as you walked.

Taehyung hummed, a low sound in his throat. “No problem. Thanks for coming along. I know you don’t really like me.” 

Your head shot up, a look of surprise on your face. Taehyung chuckled at the look on your face.

“Don’t worry, I’m not hurt.” But you stopped walking, grabbing his sleeve.

“I- It’s not that I don’t like you Taehyung.” You shook your head and let out a long breath.

“I just… don’t know you,” you looked up at him, pulling your hand away and shoving it in the hoodie pocket. He was looking down at you with an unreadable expression.

“I just, clam up with new people that I don’t know. I didn’t really know what to make of you, so I just made a split-second judgement on you. And I’m sorry for that.” You scuffed your shoe against the pavement, embarrassed at your outburst and causing a scene.

“I guess we’ll just have to get to know each other then. C’mon, we’re almost to the stadium.” 

There was a kind glint in Taehyung’s eyes when you looked up and nodded sheepishly. You fell into step with Taehyung’s long strides, a more comfortable air around you. A small smile played on your lips. You felt stupid for getting so worked up so suddenly, but Taehyung’s response was kind enough to wash the embarrassment away. You glanced up to see a similar smile gracing Taehyung’s visage and you faced forward again, your smile a little wider. 

You were able to catch a glimpse of the tall metal walls of the stadium through the houses along the sidewalk as you got closer, and you started seeing people in front of you in the distance as well as from across the street. Cars started passing by you guys more frequently and the noise started growing louder as the stadium grew nearer. 

You and Taehyung took a turn and you got a clear view of the stadium. “Woah, that’s a lot of people.” You said. There were large groups of purple and black clad students entering the stadium, with a few red and yellow opposing team colors appearing here and there.

“Well, the Panthers are a pretty popular team, like Jimin told you.” 

You hummed as you fell in line behind a group of excited and slightly drunk looking guys at the metal detectors. “Do you have the tickets?” You asked. 

Taehyung turned to you and gasped, eyes wide. “Oh shit I think I left them- just kidding.” He let out a loud childish laugh and you slapped his arm. 

“Taehyung!” You scolded, heart racing. He reached into his back pocket and pulled out two tickets, passing one over to you. You checked the seating. “Nice seats. Pass me my bag.” Taehyung handed you the drawstring and you emptied out your wallet and a water bottle onto the conveyor belt along with your phone before stepping through the metal detectors. You grabbed your bag put everything back in after it was checked. 

Taehyung followed you up to the ticket guy and handed him your tickets before he passed them back, a tired look on his face.

Entering into the atrium the volume multiplied so much that the ground under your feet buzzed. Groups of people walked on either side of you and Taehyung as you moved farther in, pushed by the sea of people forming behind you.

“Hungry?” Taehyung asked, though he was already dragging you towards a concession stand with snow cones. 

“I’m okay Taehyung I don’t really-” 

But he was already ordering a cherry cone and grape cone before you could finish. You let out a huff of irritation along with a ‘thanks’ as he handed you the grape cone, a large bright smile on his face as he bit into the cherry cone before cringing at the coldness.

“The grape is gonna stain my tongue purple,” you grumbled, but still took a bite out of it, chomping down on the ice bits, the coldness made your tongue numb. 

You guys walked slowly down the large halls making up the atrium of the stadium, seas of purple, black, red and orange moving around you. 

As you neared the entrance for your seats, a large shout of Taehyung’s name caused you both to turn on your feet. Two tall lanky guys with hands full of food and black and purple striped shirts shirts on walked up to you and Taehyung. A large grin spread across Taehyung’s face as he greeted them. 

“Hey Bam, Minghao. Didn’t know you guys were coming!”

One of the guys, the taller of the two and with black hair grinned. “Yeah, Jackson was able to snag Minghao and I last minute seats. Who’s she?” Bam pointed over to you.

“I’m y/n.” You answered, finding him a little rude but passing it off. “Yeah, Bambam and Minghao, this is y/n, y/n this is Bambam,” Taehyung pointed to the guy with black hair, “and Minghao.” He gestured to the quiet guy with parted silver hair.

You smiled politely at them and they did the same. There was a loud rush of volume in the stadium. “Seems like the game’s gonna start soon.” Taehyung voiced, arm wrapping around your shoulder as to steer you towards the entrance. “See you guys around.” Taehyung waved and you did quickly before he turned you around and headed towards the entrance, them shouting out a goodbye to your backs.

“What was that about?” You asked, the weight of his arm around your shoulder steady. He shrugged, biting into his cone.

“How do you know them?” You pushed, wanting a little more than a shoulder shrug. He looked down at you, his face in close proximity to yours, and you did your best to not flinch back.

“They’re friends with some of the more-” He gave you a lopsided smile, “Eccentric guys on the football team. They tend to do stupid shit a lot. Just didn’t think you’d want to be involved with guys like that.” He shrugged again. You guys were now apart of the sea of people crowding to get into the entrances, the moving slow. 

“Guys like that? Well Taehyung, what kind of guy are you, then?” You asked, eyebrow raised. He leaned down towards you.

“I’m the type of guy that everyone knows, guy that everyone likes, but the type of guy that always manages to stay out of trouble. Mostly.” He gave you a wink before pulling you along with him through the crowd.

You both finally made it into the stadium. The stadium was quite large, not nearly as big as professional, but a good size for a college. Most of the seats were packed with purple and black, and you could see the players near the end of their warm-ups on the field as you and Taehyung climbed the large stairs to your seats. 

Scooching by a couple of girls, who giggled up at Taehyung as he passed, you sat down on the cold cement seats.

You finished up your cone as you watched the players. Your eyes searched the field for a head of black hair, but all the players had their helmets on and it was impossible to tell by face or stature.

“Hey Taehyung-” you turned to ask him what numbers Jimin and Jeongguk were, but you were met with Taehyung’s back, as he had turned to chat with the girls along the row.

Pursing your lips, you faced forwards again. You sucked out the last drips of the grape flavoring before setting it on the ground by your feet along with your bag. 

You silently watched the players, doing your best to block out the deep voice of Taehyung’s chatter along with the high pitched laughs of the girls. You didn’t know why you were so grumpy, and you knew it was irrational, but it didn’t stop you from shutting down and losing interest.

A tap on your shoulder caused you to turn back to Taehyung, who had a smile on his face. “Were you calling me?” He asked, smile falling slightly. You shrugged.

“Just wondering what numbers Jimin and Jeongguk were.” 

He blinked down at you with his large eyes. “Oh, right. Chim’s number 13 and Jeongguk’s number 6. They’re probably running routes right now.” 

You hummed, chin resting in your palm as you turned back to the field. You didn’t fail to miss Taehyung’s furrowed brows. “You okay?” Taehyung asked. You blinked up at him and gave him a smile. “Yeah, why?” He shook his head and smiled back. “Nevermind.” 

It had always been easy for you to turn up the fake façade for people when you were upset. So far no one had been able to crack it. You searched intently for a number 13 or 6 and found one. It was Jeongguk as he was practicing his receives. You saw him sprint across the field before cutting sharply to the left, the ball falling perfectly into his hands. It was as if he had sucked the ball into his palms and you couldn’t help but ogle.

“Yeah, it’s no wonder why Gguk’s the star wide receiver.” Taehyung announced, a prideful note to his voice. 

You just nodded as you saw him repeat the same move again, his movements sharp and powerful, before tossing the ball back and jogging off the field. 

You moved your search onto Jimin and soon found him. He was using the same route as Jungkook, but it was more graceful, lighter in a way. It was like he was gliding on his feet. The turn was more smooth and fluid, unlike Jeongguk’s which was sharp and calculated. Jimin looked like he was dancing on his feet almost.

You let out another appreciative sound as you pointed out Jimin to Taehyung, who repeated his words from earlier but with ‘wide receiver’ replaced by ‘running back’. But soon, the showing off was over and the game began. 

The Panthers took an easy lead during the first half and after it was smooth sailing. The opposing team put up a good fight, but their defense was no match for the Panthers’ offense, and the game ended with a 28-13 panther win. Even though it was a semi-easy win, the crowd still went batshit crazy as the timer fell below fifteen and the buzzer sounded. The stadium exploded with cheering as everyone, including you and Taehyung, stood up and cheered for your team.

If this was the response to an easy win, you wondered what it would be like after a close call or miracle win. You enjoyed it. A lot.

As you jumped up and down cupping your mouth with your hands to shout, you caught sight of Taehyung pumping his fist in the air, a large, box like smile gracing his features, squishing his cheeks up towards his eyes. You smiled so wide your cheeks hurt.

By the time people started exiting the stadium, your throat was raw and you were sweaty and exhausted. But it was a good type of exhausted. Adrenaline still rushed through you as you and Taehyung sat for a while to wait for the crowd to thin out. 

“Did you have fun?” Taehyung asked, leaning back against the empty seats behind him. You smiled. “Yeah, I had a lot of fun.” Your voice came out a little scratchy and you coughed, a pink hue coloring your cheeks. 

Taehyung smiled down at you fondly. “Good, I’m glad you had a good time.” 

You looked out onto the field. “Well, I don’t think it would have been nearly as much fun if you hadn’t taken me. Thank you.”  
You turned to look at him, a small smile on your lips. He grinned back at you. “If you had fun with me during the game, you’re gonna be having a blast at the after-party.” 

You blinked at him, brows furrowing. “After-party?”

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you enjoyed this. I do not have a set update schedule but should have a chapter up every week (at the least!!) I love feedback so please don't be afraid to send me a comment. Constructive criticism is always always welcome, so please don't be a silent reader, because I love reading and responding to comments! This is my first time writing such a prolonged story line with such a heavy angst/slow burn plot to it, so please be patient with me! See you next time loves.


End file.
